starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Pre-Republic Era
250px|thumb|Star Forge & de Rakata De periode die werd gemarkeerd als de Pre-Republic Era liep van het ontstaan van het universum tot en met de oprichting van de Galactic Republic in 25.000 BBY. Inleiding De term ‘Pre-Republic’ werd al gebruikt door Jedi Masters als Odan-Urr om naar de periode te verwijzen tussen het ontstaan van de Hyperdrive en de oprichting van de Republic. Deze periode werd echter uitgebreid en langer dan wat Odan-Urr er van maakte. Het einde van de Pre-Republic periode noemde men de Expansionist Era omwille van het begin van de kolonisatie van het universum. Biljoenen jaren passeerden vermoedelijk de revue sinds de Big Bang het universum deed ontstaan. In die jaren ontwikkelden zich de systemen, planeten en andere hemellichamen. Het leven ging stilaan zijn gang totdat een onbekende soort zich als eerste een weg naar de ruimte baande. Vermoedelijk moest deze samenleving ook verschillende stadia overlopen om tot de ontwikkeling van raketten of technologie te komen die reizen in de ruimte mogelijk maakte. Wie of wat dat species precies was, ging verloren doorheen de eeuwen heen maar er zijn wel enkele elementen die het bestaan van die species ondersteunen. Zo werd het Corellian System bijvoorbeeld rond deze periode artificieel in elkaar gestoken. Een ander mogelijke verklaring was te vinden in het feit dat sommige diersoorten op verschillende planeten leken te zijn ontstaan op hetzelfde moment. Zo’n toevalligheid in de evolutie is zo goed als onbestaande maar de Bantha was een diersoort die op verschillende planeten leefde rond die periode. Een laatste bewijs vond men mogelijk in de biosfeer van planeten die rond die periode kunstmatig zou bijgesteld of veranderd geweest zijn (bijvoorbeeld Kashyyyk en Tatooine). Na deze eerste galactische veranderingen werden er wel sporen teruggevonden van samenlevingen die tijdens de Republic al tot een lang vervlogen verleden behoorden. Van deze samenlevingen zijn echter details bewaard gebleven in voldoende mate om soms een beeld te vormen hoe deze samenleving er uit zag. Ook al verdwenen deze soorten in het universum, soms zou hun invloed grote gevolgen dragen voor het verder verloop van de geschiedenis. Op het vlak van de technologie werden in deze periode verschillende fundamenten gelegd voor wat later algemeen aanvaard zou zijn. De uitvinding en ontdekking van Hyperdrives en Hyperspace zorgde uiteindelijk voor een belangrijke factor die de oprichting van de Galactic Republic zou vergemakkelijken. Verdwenen Samenlevingen Architects & Celestials De ‘Architects’ en de ‘Celestials’ waren twee of meerdere species die mogelijk verantwoordelijk waren voor de eerste ontdekkingsreizen in het universum en voor grote veranderingen zoals de samenstelling van het Corellian System. Door de millennia heen vergat men echter de echte naam voor dit species dus was het best mogelijk dat dit één of meerdere species waren die toen de ruimte hadden bereikt. De ‘Architects’ en de ‘Celestials’ waren misschien zelfs één en hetzelfde species en mogelijk één van de species die we in deze artikelreeks bespreken. Infinite Empire & de Rakata thumb|250px|Rakata Het Infinite Empire van de Rakata was één van de eerste imperiums die het universum kende. Het omspande een heel groot oppervlak maar telde niet zoveel planeten. Centraal in deze samenleving was de Star Forge, een enorm krachtstation dat door de Force werd aangedreven. Mogelijk veranderde de Star Forge hierdoor in een Dark Side object doordat de Rakata de Force via de Star Forge gebruikten als een middel om hun veroveringen te verzekeren. De Rakata (ook bekend als de ‘Builders’) waren een bijzonder intelligent en ontwikkeld species. Ze leken een beetje op Mon Calamari wat hun oorsprong als zeewezens verraadde. Het Infinite Empire werd beschouwd als de eerste overkoepelende samenleving. Helaas voor vele andere soorten hadden zij geen vredelievende doelen. In hun veroveringstochten maakten ze planeten en hun bewoners tot hun slaven die moesten helpen om de Star Forge te bouwen en te doen draaien. Deze Star Forge zorgde door opname van energie en materie voor een onophoudende productie van materiaal, droids, voertuigen en technologie voor de Rakata. Onder andere de Duros, de Mensen, de Wookiees en de Sith (toen nog een species) werden als slaven gebruikt door de Rakata. Rond 49.000 BBY bereikte de samenleving het hoogtepunt door de Star Forge die op volle toeren draaide. Met hulp van de Force ontwikkelden de Rakata allerlei technologie die hen in staat stelde om het universum te verkennen. Zo werden zij beschouwd als de eigenlijke ontdekkers van Hyperspace. Het Infinite Empire zou zo’n 20.000 jaar lang hebben bestaan en telde ongeveer slechts 500 werelden op het hoogtepunt. Deze werelden lagen wel ver uit elkaar verspreid gaande van Coruscant, Dantooine, Kashyyyk en Tatooine. Langzaamaan zorgde de kracht van de Star Forge ervoor dat Dark Side energie werd gegenereerd doordat de Rakata vermoedelijk hun doeleinden enkel voor het kwaad aanwendden. Deze Dark Side energie zette zich over op de Rakata. Generatie na generatie brokkelde het Infinite Empire af totdat er een burgeroorlog uitbrak. In 25.500 BBY werden de laatste fracties van de Rakata getroffen door een dodelijk virus waardoor ze uiteindelijk alle connectie met de Force verloren. De Rakata trokken zich terug op hun thuisplaneet Lehon. Het Infinite Empire en de Rakata werden volledig gewist uit de analen van het universum. Het was slechts rond 4000 BBY dat deze feiten weer tevoorschijn kwamen tijdens de Jedi Civil War. Enkel The Elders, een groep religieuze Rakata hadden gegevens en feiten bewaard van het Infinite Empire. In 3956 BBY vernietigde de Galactic Republic en de Jedi orde de Star Forge. Kwa thumb|250px|thumb|Kwa De Kwa waren een verdwenen reptielachtig species dat vermoedelijk afkomstig was van de planeet Dathomir. Op deze wereld bouwden ze hun Star Temples, piramideachtige constructies waar zij de Infinity Gates in bewaarden. Deze poorten werden gebruikt als een wapen door er de destructieve Infinity Waves door te leiden. De poorten konden ook worden gebruikt als een transportmiddel doorheen het universum. De Kwa waren groot van gestalte (3 meter), hadden een blauwe huid en konden erg snel rennen. In 100.000 BBY kwam het tot een conflict tussen de Gree en hun samenleving. Toen de Kwa hun greep op hun samenleving en het universum verloren, sloten zijn de Gates en Temples. Ze evolueerden tot de primitieve Kwi en lieten de Temples bewaken door enorme Wuffa Wormen. Killiks Op Alderaan vormden de Castle Lands met hun mysterieuze gigantische heuvels het enige bewijs van de verdwenen insectachtige Killiks. De Killiks reisden door de ruimte en veroverden Alsakan. In 35.000 BBY bouwden ze de Castle Lands van Oroboro op Alderaan. Rond 30.000 BBY zouden de Killiks uit de Core Worlds verdreven zijn geweest door de ‘Celestials’. Toen de menselijke kolonisten millennia later op Alderaan arriveerden, waren de heuvels het enige bewijs van de aanwezigheid van een verdwenen intelligent leven. Gree De Gree waren een species van cephalopoden die een hoogstaande samenleving ontwikkelden op de planeet met dezelfde naam in de zogenaamde Gree Enclave, een hoek in de Outer Rim Territories. Planeten in de Gree Enclave waren Asation, Licha In, Lonatro, Malanose, Te Hasa en Gree zelf. Hun maatschappij hanteerde totaal andere normen dan samenlevingen van hetzelfde moment. Op een bepaald moment zouden de Gree in conflict zijn gekomen met de Kwa. Gree minachtten Droids en zij waren ook in geen enkel geval betrokken in de werking van hun samenleving. Gree hadden een grijsachtig lichaam met zes tentakels en een groot hoofd. Ze hadden grote ogen en een enorme breinzak achteraan hun hoofd. Hun lichaam hielden ze steeds verborgen achter opvallende gewaden. Ze gebruikten twee paar tentakels als ‘armen’ en één paar om zich voort te bewegen. Gree werden zelden groter dan 1,20 meter. De samenleving van de Gree kende vier kasten: de uitvinders, de bouwers, de operators en de administrators. Elke kaste was onderverdeeld in Guilden die elke planeet regeerden via een Council of Guildmasters. Via tatoeages werd de kaste van de Gree afgebeeld op het voorhoofd van dit species. Maar de hoogstaande samenleving van de Gree verdween toen de operators de dominerende kaste werd. Het niveau van ingenieurswerk bereikte zijn hoogtepunt en de operators waren zo ontwikkeld in hun taak, dat zij absoluut noodzakelijk waren om de samenleving te blijven runnen. Op den duur verdwenen de kastes van de uitvinders en de bouwers zodat enkel de operators en de administrators over bleven. Zij hielden zich enkel bezig met hun machines draaiende te houden. Gedurende de Galactic Republic zakte het niveau van de Gree steeds verder en verder weg. Zo werden de Gree een illuster species dat nog maar door weinige personen werd herkend. De Gree zelf herinnerden zich niet meer wanneer hun samenleving hun hoogtepunt bereikte. Geleerden vermoedden echter dat de Gree samenleving erg lang heeft bestaan. Enkel de Gree Masters konden nog voorwerpen fabriceren met de knowhow van eeuwen geleden. Deze voorwerpen konden muziek maken en waren aangepast aan de fysiologie van de Gree. Waarvoor deze mysterieuze dingen dienden, wist echter niemand. Gree zelf waren helemaal onhandig in het gebruiken van voorwerpen uit andere samenlevingen. Sharu De Sharu waren een oeroud, mensachtig species afkomstig uit het Rafa System en de bouwers van de piramides in hun systeem en van de mysterieuze Mindharp of Sharu. De Sharu leken op uitgehongerde, bejaarde mensen. Rond 1.000.000 BBY voelden de Sharu zich bedreigd door de Architects en trokken weg onder de grond waarbij ze hun steden beschermden door gigantische plastieken piramides. De Sharu bouwden de Mindharp, een speciaal voorwerp dat hun samenleving weer tot leven zou kunnen wekken wanneer iemand het veilig achtte dat de Sharu weer zouden kunnen verschijnen. Door kristallen werd langzamerhand de intelligentie van de Sharu weggezogen en werden ze de Toka (‘Broken People’). De Toka werden gebruikt door de menselijke kolonisten van het Rafa System als slaven en arbeiders. Rond 4 BBY ontdekte Lando Calrissian samen met zijn droid compagnon Vuffi Raa, de Mindharp. Het voorwerp werd toevallig geactiveerd en plotseling braken de gigantische piramides om opnieuw plaats te maken voor de steden van de Sharu. Bovendien veranderden de Toka opnieuw in hun hoog geavanceerde voorouders. De handel in het Rafa System stuikte in elkaar en Hyperspace reizen naar en van Rafa bleken onmogelijk gedurende enkele weken. De terugkeer van de Sharu was uiteraard een wetenschappelijk fenomeen dat ‘en masse’ werd bestudeerd. De Sharu verhinderden dit onderzoek niet maar werkten ook niet echt mee. Daarom dat de geleerden nog steeds weinig of niet te weten waren gekomen over de samenleving van de Sharu. Lando Calrissian werd in de wetenschappelijke kringen beschouwd als een held voor deze daad. Seoularians thumb|250px|Seoul V De Seoularians leefden ooit op Seoul V. Ze waren vermoedelijk een uitgestorven ras van mensen. De ruïnes van hun steden waren de enige getuigen van hun bestaan. De Seoularians werden vernietigd in een vreselijke oorlog. De Seoularians beschikten onder andere over kristallen die mentale energie konden versterken. Deze kracht kon zo groot worden, dat een hele planeet kon worden vernietigd. Ze aanbaden de moedergodin Onrai, meesteres van de planeet Notron. Dit was de benaming die de Seoularians gaven aan de thuisplaneet van de beschaving. Alashan De Alashan waren een species dat leefde op Alasha en dat een hoogontwikkelde samenleving had opgericht voor de oprichting van de Galactic Republic. Zo hadden ze een krachtbron gebouwd die hun ondergrondse stad Forever kon voorzien van kracht. De krachtbron was ook de oorzaak van het ontstaan van de Guardian of Forever. Dit was een energiewezen dat de stad moest beschermen en in geval van nood een Superlaser afvuren. Tijdens de Galactic Civil War waren de Alashan helemaal verdwenen. Theorieën zeggen dat de Guardian oncontroleerbaar werd en de inwoners van Forever doodde. Een andere stelling zegt dan weer dat de Alashan hun planeet juist verlieten uit vrees voor de oncontroleerbare Guardian. Bestaande Culturen Battalions of Zhell Verschillende theorieën bestaan over het ontstaan van de mensen al geloofden de meest vooraanstaande geleerden dat de mensen vermoedelijk op Coruscant zijn ontstaan. De eerste menselijke samenleving was de Zhell. De Battalions of Zhell bestond uit dertien landen waarvan geen enkel de tand des tijd heeft kunnen doorstaan. Enkel het gedicht Dha Werda Verda verhaalt de epische strijd, die eeuwen duurde, tussen de Battalions of Zhell en de Taung. De Zhell haalden het in deze strijd en verdreven de Taungs van Coruscant. Tijdens deze strijd raakten de Zhell bijna uitgestorven toen een vulkaan uitbarstte op één van hun grootste steden. Andere bronnen geloofden dan weer dat de Zhell effectief werden uitgeroeid door deze vulkaanuitbarsting. In de Ice Crypts op Coruscant, onder het Hasamadhi magazijn rond de Zuidpool, werden dertien kamers teruggevonden met mummies die vermoedelijk de leiders waren van de dertien Zhell landen die zich op een bepaald moment terug getrokken hadden onder de grond. De graven waren bijgevuld met trofeeën, wapens en pantsers. Taung thumb|250px|Taung De Taung waren een Near-Human species die later zouden bekend worden als de Mandalorians. De Taungs werden door de Battalions of Zhell na een lange strijd verdreven en vluchtten ze naar Roon. De Taung noemden zichzelf ondertussen ‘Warriors of the Shadow’ (‘Dha Werda Verda’) door een vulkaanuitbarsting die bijna de Zhell deed uitsterven. Onder leiding van Mandalore the First veroverden de Taung verschillende planeten waaronder een planeet die ze de naam Mandalore gaven. Later namen de Taung ook deze naam aan en noemden ze hun taal Mando’a. Duros De Duros waren één van de species die het langst deel uitmaakten van de galactische samenleving. Rond 100.000 BBY werden de Duros gadegeslagen door de Columi maar deze vertrokken weer snel nadat ze beseften dat de Duros samenleving (nog) niet veel voorstelde. De Duros werden daarna het slachtoffer van de Rakata en hun Star Forge. Na het mysterieuze virus dat rond 25.200 BBY de Rakata doodde, kwamen de Duros samen met de mensen in opstand en versloegen hun tirannieke meesters. De Duros startten een erfelijke monarchie op en streefden ernaar om het universum te verkennen. Hyperspace Cannons linkten Duro met Corellia, Coruscant en andere belangrijke Core Worlds waardoor de Duros deel uitmaakten van het centrum van het universum. Onder de regering van Queen Rana Mas Trehalt ging Duro een gouden periode tegemoet. Ze verbeterden de Hyperdrive van de Corellians en de Duros richtten als één van de Core Founders samen met andere volkeren de Galactic Republic op in 25.000 BBY na de Unification Wars. Rond diezelfde periode landde een Duros kolonieschip op Neimoidia. Deze Duros onder leiding van Chla C'cHaan evolueerden in Neimoidians. Uiteindelijk zou de monarchie op Duro plaatsruimen voor een meer economisch gedreven bestuur naarmate de economie steeds belangrijker werd voor de Duros. Columi De Columi van Columus waren vermoedelijk één van de oudste species in het universum. Deze vreemde wezens ontwikkelden zich uit herbivoren en hadden een enorm hoofd dat één derde van hun totale lengte in beslag nam. De Columi waren een extreem intelligent species dat al in 100.000 BBY door de ruimte kon reizen. Zo bezochten ze Corellia en Duro maar toen ze daar niets aantroffen dat interessant was naar hun normen, keerden ze terug naar Columus. Bovendien was de zwaartekracht op de planeten van die barbaren veel te groot volgens de Columi. Zo raakte dit species ontgoocheld omdat zij de enige technisch sterk geëvolueerde inwoners waren in het universum. De Columi trokken zich terug op hun thuisplaneet waar hun beschaving langzaam maar zeker wegzakte naar het normale niveau tijdens de Galactic Republic. Nikto thumb|250px|Nikto De Nikto, één van de vele species uit de Si'Klaata Cluster, hadden te kampen met grote problemen in de periode voor de Galactic Republic werd gevormd. De Cult of M'dweshuu was een gevaarlijke sekte die talloze dodelijke slachtoffers eiste en geïnspireerd was door de ster M'dweshuu. De Nikto wilden niet buigen voor deze sekte die Kintan gedurende dertig jaar teisterde. Tenslotte was het Charubba the Hutt die de Nikto redde van de sekte. De Nikto sloten zich vervolgens aan bij het Hutt Empire. De Cult of M’dweshuu dook later opnieuw op, rond 1000 BBY, maar werd opnieuw door de Hutts de kop ingedrukt. Hutt Empire Het Hutt Empire was de regio die voor de formatie van de Galactic Republic werd gedomineerd en geregeerd door de Hutts. Rond 25.970 BBY werd het Hutt Empire gesticht op de oorspronkelijke Huttese thuisplaneet Varl. Tussen de val van het Infinite Empire en de start van de Republic was het Hutt Empire, dat ondertussen was gevestigd op Nal Hutta, de belangrijkste regering in het universum, vooral op economisch vlak althans. Het was in dezelfde periode dat de Hutts verschillende species uit de Si’Klaata Sector inlijfden als krijgers en slaven waaronder Nikto, de Klatooinians en de Vodrans. De Nikto werden aangesloten bij het Hutt Empire nadat Charubba the Hutt de Cult of M’dweshuu tot een halt riep. De Vodrans daarentegen, geloofden dat de Hutts kwaadaardige goden waren en werden door Dojundo the Hutt bij het Hutt Empire gecontracteerd. De Klatooinians toonden veel respect voor de Hutts omwille van hun extreem hoge leeftijd. Barada M'Beg tekende het akkoord tussen de Klatooinians en de Hutts. De hulp van de species was broodnodig in de strijd van de Hutts tegen de krachten van Xim the Despot. Xim the Despot & Xim’s Empire Xim the Despot was een tiran die regeerde van 25.130 tot 25.100 BBY over de Tion Cluster. Xim werd geboren op Argai als de zoon van een piraat die actief was in de Cronese Sweeps en het Kingdom of Cron. Xim groeide op tot een leider van een crimineel netwerk en bouwde ook aan een politieke loopbaan. Xim begon wereld na wereld te veroveren en kon beroep doen op (destijds) geavanceerde technologie zoals Beam Tubes, Kiirium, Mytag Crystals en de befaamde Xim's War Droids. De Genoharadan was de geheime politie van Xim die de bevolking angst inboezemde voor hun heerser en een eventuele executie wanneer er niet werd gehoorzaamd. Xim the Despot veroverde tijdens zijn eerste tien jaar van regering gebieden in de Tion Cluster als de Livien League. Deze periode noemde men Xim's Expansionist Period. Uiteindelijk zou het rijk van Xim the Despot zich uitstrekken vanaf de Radama Void tot aan de Maw nabij Kessel. Het symbool van Xim the Despot was een doodskop afkomstig van een mens. Xim Huttese Conflict 250px|thumb|Xim's symbool Maar Xim’s Empire raakte verwikkeld in een hevig conflict met het Hutt Empire, mogelijk omwille van tegenstrijdige belangen op het vlak van criminele praktijken of rechten over de Si’Klaata Cluster bijvoorbeeld. In 25.105 BBY vernietigde Xim de paradijselijke Hutt planeet Ko Vari (ook bekend als Boonta). Dit was voor de Hutts de extra druppel en met de hulp van verschillende huurlingen, bonden de Hutts de strijd aan met Xim. In de First Battle of Vontor (nabij Vontor) werd de vloot van Xim verslagen door de geallieerde krachten van het Hutt Empire. De Hutts begonnen Xims logistieke en administratie operaties te dwarsbomen. Xim werd er paranoïde van en stuurde alleen maar konvooien naar sterk bewapende forten. Na de Second Battle of Vontor, rekenden de Hutts op de hulp van hun recent ingelijfde slavenspecies zoals de Nikto, de Klatooinians en de Vodrans. In de Third Battle of Vontor werd de vloot van Xim definitief verslagen door het Hutt Empire en hun nieuwe huurlingen. Xims vloot was al uitgeput door de aanvallen van de Hutts en nu moesten ze het onderspit delven in 25.100 BBY. Xim werd gevangengenomen tijdens deze veldslag en stierf anoniem in de kelders van Kossak the Hutt’s burcht hoewel de Tionese historiografie vermeldde dat Xim nabij Vontor was gesneuveld. Het Hutt Empire werd nu de economische en criminele grootmacht in de regio. Legende & Gevolgen Hoewel Xim the Despot voor veel inwoners van het universum volledig zou vergeten worden of slechts zou worden bestempeld als een voetnoot, bleef de legende rond Xim voorbestaan. De tak van de geschiedenis die Xim en zijn Empire bestudeerde, noemde men Ximology. Xims geheime politie, de Genoharadan, bleef voortbestaan en zouden zelfs rond 4000 BBY nog steeds hebben bestaan, zij het onder een andere naam en in een andere organisatiestructuur. Tijdens de Separatist Crisis (voor de uitbraak van de Clone Wars), maakte Cradle of the Galaxy, een bekende tentoonstelling over Xim the Despot, een tournee in de Core Worlds door de Perlemian Trade Route. De tentoonstelling en de objecten werden vrijgegeven door de Allied Tion Historical Society en gesponsord door Republic Sienar Systems, de House of Tion en de House of Cron. De expo bevatte Xims War Droids, Beam Tubes en hologrammen die de legendarische veldslagen nabij Vontor uitbeeldden. De directeur van de Allied Tion Historical Society, Alreeda TionHyme, zei dat de tentoonstelling belangrijk was om te zien van welke terreur het universum was ontsnapt. Xims legendarische schattenschip, de Queen of Ranroon, kon ontsnappen aan de vernietiging en werd naar de afgelegen planeet Dellalt gestuurd. Daar werd het eeuwenlang bewaakt door een horde van Xims War Droids en door de Survivors, afstammelingen van de originele crew van het schip. Rond 5 BBY werd de Queen of Ranroon, dat steevast werd bewaakt door allerlei boobytraps, ontdekt door Han Solo en Chewbacca, samen met Alexsandr Badure, Hasti Troujow en de Ruurian historicus Skynx. Technologie Technologie was belangrijk om vooruitgang te maken. Alle stappen die werden behaald in een ontwikkeling- of evolutieproces van een planeet en een volk droegen bij tot de verdere ontwikkeling van het universum. Travel – Hyperspace Vermoedelijk was de belangrijkste ontdekking op het einde van deze Pre-Republic periode het verfijnen van de Hyperdrive waardoor het reizen door Hyperspace heel wat makkelijker verliep. Rond 35.000 BBY verklaarde de Drall wetenschapper Tiran nochtans in zijn Theory of Universal Reference dat tijd en ruimte één geheel waren en dat objecten niet aan lichtsnelheid konden reizen. De ontdekking en verfijning van de Hyperdrive zou uiteindelijk één van de sleutelmomenten worden in de geschiedenis van het universum en zou bijdragen tot de stichting van de Galactic Republic in 25.000 BBY. Om deze zoektocht door Hyperspace te vereenvoudigen, bouwden verschillende species vreemdsoortige staaltjes van technologie die hopelijk ooit nog van hun geheimen worden ontdaan zodat men kan nagaan hoe deze species deze technologie doen konden beheersen. Waar men eerst nog de gevaarlijke atoomraketten gebruikte, schakelde men na de ontdekking van Hyperspace over op zogenaamde Hyperspace Cannons om zich te verplaatsen. Deze slingerden een ruimteschip in de ruimte en werden voornamelijk op de Core Worlds gebruikt. Na vele eeuwen bestond er geleidelijk een netwerk van cannons zodat men toch een veilige terugreis zou kunnen aanvatten. Een andere, nog traditionelere manier om te reizen door de ruimte, waren de zogenaamde Sleeper Ships. Dit waren verkenningsschepen waarvan de crew eigenlijk in een soort comateuze toestand gebracht omdat de reistijd van deze schepen soms de totale levenduur van één mens overtrof. Zo was de Kuat Explorer een schip bevolkt door mensen en dat in 26.000 BBY de planeet Alsakan koloniseerde. Ook planeten als Argai, Atrisia en werelden uit de Tion Cluster werden door Sleeper Ships ontdekt. Centerpoint Station 250px|thumb|Centerpoint Station Centerpoint Station was een ruimtestation dat door de Celestials zou zijn gemaakt in 1.000.000 BBY. Het was in staat om planeten te verplaatsen met enorme Tractor Beams. Hoe Centerpoint Station precies werkte, was niet geweten. Het stond wel vast dat het ruimtestation over een Hyperspace Tractor Beam beschikte waarmee het een straal door Hyperspace stuurde en daarmee een object ter grootte van een planeet of een zon vastgrijpen en deze verplaatsen. Centerpoint Station bezat ook de kracht om planeten en zonnen te vernietigen door het uitzenden van enorme stralingen die op de zwaartekracht werkten. De Hyperspace Tractor Beam bestond uit enorme kegelachtige structuren die werden omsingeld door zes kleinere kegels. De Killiks claimden dat zij Centerpoint (Qolaraloq in hun taal) hadden gemaakt maar dat was speculatie. Wat wel kan gebeurd zijn, is dat één van de oorspronkelijke bouwers van het station in de collectieve groepsgeest van de Killiks geraakte en dat zij daardoor als volk dachten het station te hebben gebouwd. Lang geleden werden de planeten in het Corellian System op hun plaats gezet door Centerpoint Station. Omdat Centerpoint werd gebouwd alvorens de artificiële zwaartekracht was uitgevonden, draaide dit station nog steeds rond zijn as. The Maw De Maw, of Maw Cluster, was een onstabiele en uiterst gevaarlijke regio met zwarte gaten om door te vliegen in het Kessel System. Theorieën vertelden dat de Maw was gemaakt door een onbekend volk rond 1.000.000 BBY en een enorme ontploffing in de ruimte. De Celestials, de Rakata en de Killiks waren mogelijk de oorzaak van het ontstaan van de Maw. Infinity Gates Lees boven Star Forge De Star Forge was een geautomatiseerd bouwwerf van de Rakata rond 30.000 BBY. Deze constructie haalde zijn kracht uit een ster in combinatie met de kracht van de Force. Hierdoor konden de Rakata beschikken over talloze hopen oorlogsmateriaal. De Star Forge werd gebouwd door talloze species die als slaven waren gevangen genomen door de Rakata. Maar na verloop van tijd tastte de Star Forge de Rakata aan, net als iedereen die met het bouwwerf werkte. De Dark Side was meer en meer aanwezig in de Star Forge. Tijdens de Jedi Civil War was het dan ook het primaire wapen van Darth Malak. In 3.956 BBY werd de Star Forge vernietigd in de Battle of Rakata Prime. Onder andere de voormalige Sith Lord Revan speelde een belangrijke rol in de vernietiging van dit schrikwekkend wapen. Droids Rond 30.000 BBY werden de eerste Droids gemaakt. Dit waren eerst nog eenvoudige Klasse 5 Droids (Labor Droids) die later het gezelschap zouden krijgen van Klasse 4 Droids (Battle Droids). Voor 25.000 BBY leefde Plaristes, een filosoof die in zijn werk Of Minds, Men and Machines zei dat Droids geen A.I. konden verkrijgen. Hoewel de toekomst hem ongelijk zou geven, bleef de leer van Plaristes toch bij veel personen ingebakken en geloofwaardig bij inwoners van het universum. Besluit Rond 25.000 BBY werden de Unification Wars gevoerd en beëindigd in de Core Worlds die voor de Galactic Constitution en de Coruscant Accords zorgden waardoor de Galactic Republic officieel ontstond. De Republic kon zich al meteen uitbreiden met de Colonies regio en langzaamaan met de rest van het universum. Bron *The Essential Chronology *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic *The Illustrated Star Wars Universe *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species Externe Bron *TeeKay Magazine 41 - Young Padawan: Pre-Republic Era 1 *TeeKay Magazine 42 - Young Padawan: Pre-Republic Era 2 *TeeKay Magazine 43 - Young Padawan: Pre-Republic Era 3 *TeeKay Magazine 44 - Young Padawan: Pre-Republic Era 4 category:Geschiedenis category:Pre-Republic Era